


Golden glow

by Peppermint_candies



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, i don't think I mention it but its set on a farm... or in texas..., lucas is sappy and in love, married!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_candies/pseuds/Peppermint_candies
Summary: The golden glow that slowly creeps up their wall makes him realize how lucky he is. How lucky he is that he’s able to wake up every morning to her in his arm. To being able to kiss her whenever he wants. To run his fingers through her golden hair and watch her face scrunch up as she wakes up.





	Golden glow

**Author's Note:**

> Figures I get into a fandom/otp after the show is over. :p
> 
> Here's a like mini future fic.

The golden glow that slowly creeps up their wall makes him realize how lucky he is. How lucky he is that he’s able to wake up every morning to her in his arm. To being able to kiss her whenever he wants. To run his fingers through her golden hair and watch her face scrunch up as she wakes up. 

It’s times like this. In the early morning when they both have the day off but cannot sleep past 7am anymore that he realizes how in love he is with the way she stretches against him. Pressing a kiss or two into his shoulder before settling again against him.

“Morning.” He mumbled, voice rough with sleep still. She only sighs against his chest and finally, finally looks at him with the prettiest blue eyes he’s ever seen. 

He can’t believe she’s all his. No one else's. “Morning Huckleberry.” She says her voice hoarse and he doesn’t know if it's from sleep or the fact she was so loud when they went to bed. 

She stretches again, her toes pressing into his calf. They are cold as they brush against his skin. The golden light creeps into their bedroom even more and the sounds of the outside world start filtering in. 

The sounds of dogs whining at the door to be let out into the yard and a little giggle coming from the other side of their door. They both can hear the sounds of his mother, who was staying with them for a few weeks catch their giggler. It makes Maya smile as she hears the giggles and the cries for Grammy to stop tickling me! 

Lucas can’t help the smile either pulling her closer for a second and kissing her forehead they both realize there is no more staying in bed. They have to get up. 

But there is just something about laying together as they watch the sun’s golden light finally flood their room in light that makes them feel so relaxed. It also when the light catches Maya’s ring just right and it sparkles for her. They both watch as it sparkles before she looks up at him and gives him that lazy half smirk. 

“Maya.” He says quietly as she throws her leg over his hip and pulls herself to sit on him. Their bodies brush together and he’s not going to start this while his mother is in the house. 

 

But Maya has other ideas. Her fingers slowly crawling up his arms to his neck then finally slipping behind his head to play with his hair. “Maya.” He says again. This time its a little strangled like he’s trying to hold himself back and she only smirks at him before pressing her lips to his. 

She looks like a goddess sitting over him and bathed in the golden light of the sun.

“You are a menace.” Lucas murmurs as she leans down to kiss him. Hands slowly making their way to her hips. “Absolute menace.” 

Pulling up she smiles at him as his hands hold her to him. “But you love me anyways.” She smirks down at him. 

His hands slowly work their way up her sides and she sighs softly. His resolve crumbling as she rolls her hips into his. Their morning changes from getting up to just one more round. Just the two of them.


End file.
